Black Lotus: Bushy Cat
by Trigunner
Summary: Two ninjas are relaxing after a pretty exhausting day. One decides to stride, one decides to read. One walks about the gardens, one sits beneath a bush. One sees a cat, one grows a bit nervous. One begins to coddle the cat, one begins to... "feel things". And there's a dog. Based on the comic by kushiyo-takeru on Tumblr, except this is not Checkmate. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**I noticed a hardcore shipper of Black Lotus named ElysiaDreaming. The two fics he made for these two are discontinued, which I was really bummed about, but I think he would appreciate it you fellow readers were to take a look at them, as well as the other Black Lotus fics (Latest being since November, last year.) One of them was meant to be a collection of one-shots for Black Lotus, but it only featured a single, big story that I can't exactly explain right now.**

**This oneshot is based off "The Bond" by kushiyo-takeru on tumblr. To those who haven't read the original comic yet, it's basically straight out "Checkmate" fluff. But throughout this series the fluff will be coming from this "crack" ship. Because, seriously. They both are quiet, have black hair, have gun/swords, and have very energetic partners, Only one who has done ANY art for these two is shadowmistex92 from deviantart! (Good job by the way.)**

**ANYWAYS, please enjoy this one-shot while I draw some chibi of these two.**

* * *

Ren-

Lie Ren walks through the serene garden on Beacon's campus, trying to clear his mind after all that happened earlier. The lectures from Oobleck, the boastful stories of Port, him nearly losing to Cardin, the distractions he sensed in the library while studying...

*sigh* "What a day." he says to himself, and continues along the stone path.

Then, Ren stops as he hears a rustling sound nearby. He turns to the noise to see a pair of black, pointy ears sticking out of a cut shrub behind a short wall. He moves closer and notices that the black color came from its fur.

_"What the- a cat?"_ he thinks.

Ren looks around and notices that he's the only one in the garden.

_"Good"_ he thinks, and looks at the cat sticking its ears out.

Ren then walks up as quietly as he possibly can and sits on the bench high stone wall next to it. But to Ren's surprize, the cat is very big, and its fur looked sleek for regular fur. Ren didn't care. The more he looks at the top of its head, the more he wants to cuddle those cute ears. He starts to get down next to it and leans towards the creature. Though doubts snap in his head as he turns away.

_"It's a bit big for a cat, but…"_ Ren looks at the cat again. Those ears..._ "Whatever. I'm going to pet it anyway."_ With little instinct and a bit of nervousness, Ren slowly moves his hands towards the cat.

* * *

Blake- (2 minutes ago)

Blake sits inside a bush, trying to read her worries away after today's little events.

_"Geez, is this the last place I can read in peace?"_ she thinks. Apparently all of the noise her team made in the library is bothering her too. _"I guess. Oh well. At least there's plenty of peace and quiet over here. Hopefully I don't get seen."_ she thinks and continues reading the black book in her hands.

*clop, clop, clop*

Blake stops reading her book. The sound of loud footsteps approaching is nearly making her jump. That little jump is enough to shake the bush a little, making the sounding footsteps suddenly stop.

_"Oh no!"_ she panics, holding close to her book. _"Please walk away, please walk away, please walk away!"_ she thinks.

30 seconds pass. Not a sound is heard, not a muscle moved, and Blake finally calms down and lowers her head.

_"Guess it was just some random student."_ she thinks, and turns her attention back to her story, until…

"Here, kitty, kitty." A low, gentle sort of a voice said those three words.

Blake stops again. But this time, instead of panic, she felt… curious. _"What the- is that…?"_ she thinks.

"Here, kitty." Blake hears again, but then recognises the voice.

_"That's… Ren's voice. And he's calling for a cat?"_ Blake thinks, and smirks at the thought. _"Funny, I never thought he was much of a "cat person". I wonder how he'll react when he sees my ears?"_

Blake returns to her book, and then gets interrupted by a pair of smooth hands caressing her ears gently. Very. Very. Gently. The next thing she realizes, Blake begins to blush a deep shade of red and then starts to experience a mix of shock, pleasure, and embarrassment.

And fear.

* * *

Both

"I got you now." Ren says, massaging the nice pair of ears. "*low chuckle* Did you think you think you could escape my steady hands?"

Blake is currently trying her best not to reveal herself. _"W-what are you doing!? R-Ren!"_ she panicked. _"What should I do!?"_ Quivering from the sensation Ren's bestowing on her, Blake begins to think of ways to squeeze her way out of the situation. _"Should I just, reveal myself... no. If I do that, it can turn awkward."_

"Now then..." Ren, still oblivious of who he's touching, practically put his mouth onto her head and breathed, "Can you meow for me?"

If Ren had any decent imagination, he would be seeing steam emitting from the bush.

_"This feeling..."_ Blake's imagination kicked in. An image popped into her head. _"It's like-"_

* * *

_Ren is hugging Blake from behind. The two lay on a snow white bed as the lotus touches the cat's most sensitive places. His mouth kissing the tips of her ears, causing the cat faunus to whimper at the stimulation. His right hand massages her breast, making the whimper escalate into moans of pleasure. And his left, gently rubbing her thigh, and slowly moving up and around and onto her-_

* * *

_"No! Bad brain! You need to focus on leaving without ruining making things worse!"_ she thinks, but her current state is still at Ren's mercy. _"Well, maybe if I meow a little, he'll probably leave."_ she sums up.

"Hm? You can't?" Ren lifts his head and begins to slow down his movements. "I'm sorry." Blake suddenly freezes from surprize. "I think I was being too rough on you. I apologise." he says, and made sure he wasn't tantalizing the poor faunus's head. So he moves his hands down until he rubs the part where her ears meet the top.

The next thing Blake knows, Ren's movements become more gentile. The sensation went from a scene from Ninjas of Love to a comforting hug, as though Ren knew how she was feeling. But then, out of sheer ecstasy…

*meow*

Ren's features light up upon hearing that cute sound. "Do you like that?" he asks.

*meow*

"I'll take that as a yes." Ren replies, acknowledging the cat's appreciation. He then bends down and rubs his cheek onto her head. Blake gave off a very quiet squeal while smiling and blushing more than a few minutes ago.

But then, Ren removes his face from Blake and starts talking to her. "You know, you sort of remind me of a cat I had when I was little." he says. "You see, I had no one to hang out with but Nora. Well, she is pretty hyper, so I needed something or someone quiet to be around. And then I encountered a stray, black cat." Ren turns around and lays his back on the wall and the bush. "Of course, it wasn't a cute as you." He says, petting the top of Blake's head. "But it was a little company I had when I was alone." Then Ren releases his hand and then moves in to hug the faunus's head. "Honestly, I look at you and I start to feel relaxed."

*meow*

Ren heard that, and smiled.

Blake gave off a happy meow as she was caught underneath the lotus huntsman's embrace She has stopped shaking, her blush has been reduced to two patches of red, and she smiles at what she just heard. _"Wow. I can't believe I just meowed myself there."_ she thinks. _"Maybe I should reveal myself, but I have to be careful how I-"_ But before she can continue thinking, a bone-chilling growl met her ears. She looks towards the sound and notices it's coming from the rest of the shrubbery directly in front of her. At first she thinks it is just Ruby's corgi, Zwei, but Blake can tell from the growl that it was definitely something bigger than that vicious furball. She shook in fear, holds her book in front of her face as though she is trying to childishly hide herself.

Ren suddenly felt the big cat began to shake. Due to his experience with cats, he knew something was wrong. "That tremor means that you're scared. What's wrong?" he asks, moving away from the black cat. Then, another growl sounds, this time it meets Ren's senses. "You're scared of what's making that-"

"KYAAAA!"

Ren recoils to see a fellow huntsman jump out of the bush and tackle Ren to the ground, grasping his body like her life depends on it. Ren realized who it was, and is confused about what's happening. "B-Blake!? What are you-!?"

"EEEEP! IT'SGOINGTOEATMEIT'SGOINGTOEATMEIT'SGOINGTO-!"

*BARK!*

Both students in training freeze in place, then immediately get back on their feet. Blake cowers behind Ren, who draws both StormFlowers and aims at the direction of the dog.

10, long seconds pass. The two stay like this, until a shady, hooded figure garbed in grey and red, runs from the bush and into the dorm building.

The two quiet ones stand there frozen, wondering their own things about what just happened. Giving a big sigh of relief, Blake lets go and drops to the floor as Ren retracts his auto-pistols back into his sleeves. He then extends a hand down to the faunus and helps her up as she stands a few inches shorter than Ren.

"So." he starts, getting Blake's attention. "T-that was you in the bush. Right?"

Blake expresses a nervous look, and nods.

"And I was petting your ears and your head and not some other random cat."

She nods again.

"W-well…" Ren stutters. "I-I apologise for any d-discomfort I m-may have caused." he says and turns to walk away, until he feels a hand grasping his right hand. He turns to see Blake with her lowered head and blushing a bit in the cheeks.

"I-it's fine." she says, moving closer to Ren's position. "I honestly wasn't feeling uncomfortable at that time. In fact…" Her feline, amber eyes slowly move until they finally meet Ren's gentle, magenta eyes. "I think I actually enjoyed it." she finished, smiling.

Ren stops what he was doing, trying to process the words of his classmate. His mind went on to wondering why she was starting to warm up to him despite doing something horribly embarrassing to her. Without second thought, Blake yanks on Ren's arm and pulls him into an embrace, completely catching the lotus huntsman off guard. Again, Ren begins to think of what is going on, but then smiles back at the cat faunus.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ren says and returns the embrace.

The two separate themselves a bit and look into each others eyes. Then Ren aims his focus upward but then notices something off about his faunus friend.

"Um, Blake?" he asks, somewhat concerned.

"Y-yes?" Blake replies.

Ren looks back at Blake's eyes and says, "If I was petting your bare cat ears, then where's your bow?"

Blake's ears twitch at the question, and then she breaks from the embrace and starts digging into the bush.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blonde was looking from atop a tree, with binoculars, her scroll., and a black bow in her possession. _"Well, this looks interesting."_ she thinks. _"I wonder what Nora will think of this? Oh, that's right…"_

Blake continues to look inside the bush, but then stops and gives up. "NO! IT'S GONE!" she panics.

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**Aaaaaaanndd, DONE! Gee, if only I had a printer scanner, I could try and show you guys the finished picture. Oh well. R&amp;R, tell me what you think, it can be a series, it may not have to. But whichever it is, I'm sure it will be more than okay.**


End file.
